


Like Lights That Splinter

by clockworkrobots



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/pseuds/clockworkrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found something that's changed my mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Lights That Splinter

  
He says, "I found something that's changed my mind" and he stops running. Running from this island, this life, this idea of the prodigal son, and instead turns around and says he'll stay. 

He stops running and starts chasing, fixing in on this idea of vengeance and _justice_ and he might have stumbled in all his fervour if it weren't for anther mind-changing thing.

He tells Danny he's not as alone out here as he might think, and maybe he's talking about himself too. Maybe he's talking about families you choose and the friends you find where you least expected them, and he knows even then that in Danny he found something special.

Steve can recall so many theres and eslewheres, foreign landscapes lost in the blur of constant motion, but he can remember so frighteningly little of movement such as this, the gentle swaying back and forth in the midst of mutual gravity, grounding him here like the tide to the shore.

As many people will say, Danny Williams is a force of nature. It's funny almost, that the very climate the other man purports to abhor seems to suit him so naturally. Hawaii is a flustering blend of static sunshine and rolling water, and Danny, so much a wild contradiction of sharpness and softness, fits in well.

"You're not wearing a tie," he notices of his partner across the glass. " _It suits you,_ " he says, and what he means is this _place_ does. He means you _fit_ here. You suit _me_.

They've become this _thing_ , that Steve refuses to name because he doesn't think there's a name _for_ it. They can be at odds and opposites, but yet are so drawn to the other because they recognise a familiar flame. They argue, they fight, but it's less of a duel and more of a dance--sparring to keep them spry and subtle as they learn to cloak their concerns behind condemnation, affection masked with agitation. It's a learned language, but to them it's as natural as anything, an easy settlement between two uneasy men.

In many ways, they make each other bearable. They bear a piece of the other.

And when they lie here together again, away in the shadow and away from the scorch of the sun, they play the same rhythm--a push and pull, always given, always returned. And when Steve licks into the dip of Danny's clavicle he thinks cheekily, "you're not wearing a tie, it suits you", and says as much into his skin.

"I found something that's changed my mind," he says, but that's not quite right is it? It changed _everything_.


End file.
